


Stages of Jealousy and Falling Inlove

by peachyjwoos (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaewoo being dumb, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, jealous Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyjwoos
Summary: Jungwoo look at the older, surprised. Before he can even respond Jaehyun's next words shut him up immediately"Just come to me instead, I'll always free my time for you."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Stages of Jealousy and Falling Inlove

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! here's a Jaewoo fic as a present to all of you! enjoy!

Everybody knew Jaehyun isn't the type of person to be jealous all the time, he's always reserved and sometimes even has a poker face, some might say he's even intimidating to look at and no emotion at all 

So why is Jaehyun feeling this? and why does it seems like the younger is not at all noticing it? Jaehyun hated that, hated the fact that the younger is not noticing this unpleasant feeling that's swallowing Jaehyun like a whole every time he's leaving their room, every time he's hanging around with everyone but Jaehyun

He tried, tried so hard not to look so jealous because it's not like him, he's not the one who would chase for someone, he's not the one to feel this jealousy that everybody called, he's the one who's confident, confident of what he's feeling and what other's feelings for him but with Jungwoo he doesn't know who's dumber, him, for feeling this way or Jungwoo, for not noticing it at all

Jaehyun knew that others are starting to notice it too, the subtle glances, the slight touches, the hiding of feelings, and the jealousy that's slightly blooming on his chest 

he is Jungwoo's roommate so why can't Jungwoo just stay with him instead? why does Jungwoo need to roam around the dorm and hang out with others like Jaehyun is not free for him?

"Where are you going?" 

Jaehyun asked when he saw Jungwoo who's lying on the bed stand up abruptly 

"To Doyoung's, he said he got his fridge newly stocked with strawberry milk, I'm gonna go get some, Do you want it too?" 

Jungwoo asked the older, and Jaehyun can see the younger eyes twinkle, not sure if it's really because of the strawberry milk or because of Doyoung either of the two the fact that Jungwoo leaving their room again is enough to piss Jaehyun off 

"No, thanks" 

Jungwoo notices that Jaehyun sounded off, so he doesn't bother much and just get out of the room immediately, he concluded that maybe Jaehyun wants to be alone like always and just play games in his phone and do the things he usually does when Jungwoo isn't back from his hiatus 

Of course, Jungwoo understands that Jaehyun's the one who's adjusting more with Jungwoo's comeback since he usually got the room alone for himself and now he has to share it with someone. Deep in his thoughts, Jungwoo doesn't even notice that he reached Doyoung's room until the latter opens the door revealing Jungwoo who's eyebrow is drawn closer and confusion written on his face 

"Hey, something wrong?" Jungwoo snap out of his thoughts when Doyoung flicker a finger on his forehead

Oh. "Oh! yeah, I'm good, I'm fine." Jungwoo said as he walk past Doyoung and trespass the older's room and head straight to Doyoung's mini-fridge and get what he was aiming for 

Doyoung just shrugged off the unfamiliar aura Jungwoo was emitting

After getting his strawberry milk, Jungwoo jumps on Doyoung's bed sending Doyoung into a panic, thinking that Jungwoo might already opened the carton before jumping, Doyoung let out a gasped 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, knowing the exact reason why the older let out a gasp, Jungwoo handed out the strawberry milk 

"Looked it's closed!" 

Jungwoo then laughed when he saw the relief expression on the older "I'm offended you know." Jungwoo pouted 

"I'm sorry okay? I just thought that.."

"Shh, I'm just kidding! Come on, you'll make me feel bad drinking this." Jungwoo says as he gulps down the strawberry milk, Doyoung knew that the younger would raid his strawberry milk even though he'll feel down, Doyoung chuckles at the thought of that 

Jungwoo woke up with the sound of box falling, Jungwoo immediately rise from his bed and the first thing he saw is Jaehyun moving his wine from the fridge and filling up the space with strawberry milk 

"Oh? You're awake already?" 

Jungwoo nodded, "What are you doing?" 

"Filling this up with your milk so you won't need to go to Doyoung's room for some," Jaehyun says dryly as he went outside the room to disposes the boxes of the strawberry milk 

Once Jaehyun was out Jungwoo immediately opens the fridge to find the stack of strawberry milk Jaehyun bought, Jungwoo immediately get one and drink it, and if someone knew the blush that creeps on Jungwoo's cheeks it'll be only Jungwoo and Jaehyun as the older came back with the sight of the younger staring at the fridge while sipping his favorite milk with cheeks as red as a strawberry

-

When Jaehyun came back from the gym the sight that welcomes him is Jungwoo munching happily on the pork belly that Taeil is cooking for the latter and Mark, while the other two just wait for the cooked meat that will head straight to their mouth 

"Do you want some ramen?" Jungwoo asked as he takes a bite on the piece of meat that Taeil specifically place in his plate before he stands up to get some ramen 

"Oh! Jaehyun! Do you want to join us?" Jungwoo asked his roommate but Jaehyun just shrugged the offer off

"No thanks, I'll take a shower first." The annoyed tone on the male's voice was visible to everyone in the room but Jungwoo who just whisper an okay before walking past the older to get his ramen 

The Jaehyun walked past the other two, while Taeil and Mark share a confused look, well not so confused but not so clear either.

"What's wrong with him?" Mark whispers to his Hyung, Taeil just shrugged to the younger. Of course, Taeil is not dumb, he knew the meaning behind those annoyed looks that Jaehyun threw at them. Taeil slightly smirk at the thought of love blossoming on the two, not platonically but romantically, the excitement rushed to Taeil

"What's wrong with him?" Mark says now referring to the Hyung across who's smiling to himself. Mark thought everyone in the dorm is going crazy

"What happened to him?" Jungwoo asked the younger, looking at Taeil, confused while he placed the ramen in front of them

"I think he broke." Mark's word just added to Jungwoo confusion, Mark almost laughed out loud when the confusion was now very visible on Jungwoo's face

"You know, like how they say it online, It's weird to say in real life" Mark admitted, laughing it off

"Don't talk like that ever again," Jungwoo said like he's disgusted. Both of them look at the older who sit down suddenly slightly bumping on the table

"Jungwoo" Jungwoo looks up from where he's slurping his noddles, raising his brows since he can't respond at the moment since he's eating his noodles 

"What do you think about falling in love?" Jungwoo chokes on his noodles

"Hyung what are you talking about? why so suddenly?" Jungwoo laughs out his awkwardness, while Mark, on the other hand, observe the scene 

"Why not? the topic just came into my mind." Taeil huffed, looking at the younger intently, anticipating the younger's answer to his question 

"Love? hmm, I don't know, isn't that something you'll feel suddenly? at the most unexpected time with the most unexpected person." 

"Right?" Taeil said overly hyped, making the two younger even more confused with what's up with him 

"If there's one person here that you'll fall in love with who would it be?" Taeil asked Jungwoo once again 

"Hyung what's up with you really?" Mark interfere, feeling weird about the questions that his Hyung asked, Taeil just shush him and both of their attention was once again directed to Jungwoo, who feel like he'd been on a hot seat 

Their talk was interrupted when Jungwoo and Jaehyun's bedroom door suddenly open creating a loud thud, making Jungwoo jump on his seat 

"Y'all still eating?" Jaehyun asked, fresh out of the shower, wearing some comfy clothes, hair standing in every direction from the lack of combing and the fact that it's still wet, Jaehyun still looks annoyed and maybe a bit more than earlier 

Jaehyun just finished dressing up when he overheard what the three male is talking about, he tried not to listen too much but he felt likes something is pushing him closer to the door to hear more of their topic

Jaehyun can hear Taeil asking Jungwoo some questions that are not clear in Jaehyun's ear from the abundance of the door 

"If there's one person here that you'll fall in love with who would it be?" 

"What?" Jaehyun's confused, why would Taeil asked such a question? but he wants to hear who Jungwoo will answer, but somehow he's also afraid he'll not be pleased when Taeil's question has been answered

So Jaehyun absentmindedly open the door creating a loud sound, shocking the three, especially Jungwoo who almost fall in his chair if it's not for Mark's arm that suddenly wraps around the Jungwoo's waist to support Jungwoo to not fell in the ground 

Jaehyun's eyes trail from Jungwoo's waist to the arm wrap around it, and here it goes again the burning feeling inside Jaehyun and the want to rip off the arm from the younger's waist 

"Are y'all still eating?" Jaehyun asked a question with an obvious answer but still Jaehyun walk closer to Jungwoo to snatch his wrist that makes the latter stand up and Mark's hand to fall into the chair 

"I'm hungry let's grab some food" 

"B-but I just ate and..." And Jaehyun stares at Jungwoo that left Jungwoo with no choice but to come with the older male 

"Oh sure, I'm still kinda hungry" Jungwoo giggles as the older drag him out of sight of the two male who's sitting still on their chair 

"Hyung, I think I know now what you're talking about," Mark says as he stares at the two who's leaving before turning back to the meat that's long forgotten and probably cold now 

Jaehyun basically drag Jungwoo out of there dorm. To say that Jungwoo is confused is probably an understatement, he's now clueless, like very very clueless

First, their fridge that's once filled with Jaehyun's wine was now filled with Jungwoo's favorite strawberry milk and the fact that the older was the one to fill it with milk, and now Jaehyun is dragging him to a barbeque house when he clearly literally just ate pork belly right now 

Without saying a word Jaehyun starts grilling the meat, and Jungwoo even though he just ate a few moments ago will not turn down more food 

"Just eat with me instead," Jaehyun says not looking at Jungwoo, instead, eyes focus on the meat he's cooking "Every day. Tell me when you're hungry and I'll eat with you"

Jungwoo look at the older, surprised. Before he can even respond Jaehyun's next words shut him up immediately 

"Just come to me instead, I'll always free my time for you." 

-

"I don't understand him, really!" Jungwoo complained, while the older male just keep listening to the younger's rant while casually looking at the racks of clothes in front of them 

"Sometimes he's very nice then out of a sudden he's annoyed." Jungwoo huffed remembering the many times the older's mood suddenly changes from this to that "Then he'll tell me things he doesn't mean! And he buys stuff that's my favorite!" 

"He even told me he'll always free his time for me!" Jungwoo ruffles his hair in frustration while Yuta laughed at the younger's antics 

"Have you even think about maybe he's jealous of you hanging out with everyone but him?" Yuta chuckles out as he raids the clothes to find Jungwoo a perfect pair of clothes 

"Jealous? Hyung that's ridiculous, there's no way it's because of that!" Jungwoo chuckles nervously, actually considering Yuta's comment but why would Jaehyun even feel jealous when he's the one who's always busy? Jungwoo wanted to laugh 

Yuta throw a piece of tracksuit to Jungwoo "Here, try that on" Yuta then pushed Jungwoo towards the changing room 

"What?" Jungwoo asked as he plans to turn back around to roam the store but he felt Yuta's arm pinning him in place before pushing him towards the fitting room

"Try that on! stop talking too much!" Yuta then smiles at the younger as he fasten the pace he's pushing the younger 

When the younger was out of sight, Yuta approach the couch and sit comfortably there 

"You have so much time for someone who is always busy," Yuta said to the man beside him, "You think I'm dumb to not notice you huh? the only reason why Jungwoo didn't notice you was because he's facing backward and because you choose to hide yourself from him." The male is still not responding 

"Taeil must be right then," Yuta says that finally caught Jaehyun's attention 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jaehyun whispers 

"Jae, you're jealous aren't you?" Yuta smirk 

"What? why would I be jealous? Jungwoo can do whatever he wants to do." Jaehyun defended himself

"Right? I didn't even say a name but you already assume I'm talking about Jungwoo." Yuta laughs

Jaehyun was frozen in his seat, right, Yuta didn't say a name so why did he immediately thought about Jungwoo?

"You're in love with him and you can't deny yourself anymore," Yuta teased, and Jaehyun thinks that Yuta is actually right /but you didn't hear that from him/

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jaehyun says stuttering, Yuta rolls his eyes

"If you're not in love with him then why would you waste your time following us here instead of just relaxing in your bed?" Yuta says completely annoyed with the two's action

"Who says I'm following you guys? I'm here to shop too!" Jaehyun defended himself 

"Oh? to shop? then why are you sitting here?" Yuta patted the couch 

"You know what you're dumb, I'm leaving and you" Yuta stands up and pointed at Jaehyun "You wait until Jungwoo comes out and you two will walk home and talk your feelings out, We're all getting tired to be in the receiving end of your jealousy when clearly you shouldn't feel jealous." Yuta immediately leaves as he grins to himself silently hoping for things to work out for the two

"Yuta Hyung! This is too large for me..." Jungwoo's soft voice died down when he comes out and saw Jaehyun standing in front of him

"Jaehyun Hyung? why are you here?" Jungwoo suddenly asks "I mean of course it's a store and you have every right to come here but what I mean is why are standing in front of here?"

"I came here for you."

"For me?"

"I'll explain later." Jaehyun grabs the clothes from Jungwoo's hand and throw it back to its place before coming back for Jungwoo to grab the younger's hand and intertwined their hands properly before leading the younger out of the store

"Wait! Where's Yuta Hyung?" Jungwoo asked confusedly

"Home," Jaehyun said dryly, Jungwoo looks at the hand holding his realizing that Jaehyun is indeed holding it, They're almost outside their dorm

"Jaehyun Hyung," Jungwoo calls out making Jaehyun stop from walking 

"What are you up to?" Jungwoo asked glaring at the older "You're making me confused you know." 

If there's one thing that Jaehyun like the most about the younger, It's definitely how straightforward the younger is, always saying what's in his thought

"Am I?" Jaehyun walks closer to Jungwoo making Jungwoo backs up to the wall 

"Hyung? What are you doing? Other people might see us!" Jungwoo panics as he tries to push the older that's hovering him but the older didn't budge and instead place his head to Jungwoo's shoulder tucking his face into the younger's neck making Jungwoo freeze at the spot 

"So what? then let them see us." Jaehyun whispers against Jungwoo's neck, making a shiver run down Jungwoo's spine 

What the fuck is happening right now?

"Jungwoo, do you really have no idea why I'm like this?" Jaehyun stares at the younger's eyes, confusion not visible in the younger's eyes that makes Jaehyun knew that Jungwoo did have an idea 

"It's exactly what you're thinking right now" Jaehyun whispers, face so close with Jungwoo "Come on, ask me" 

"H-Hyung are you perhaps jealous?" Jungwoo said trying to look at anywhere but Jaehyun but failing miserably since Jaehyun's face is so close to his that Jaehyun's lips are touching the side of his mouth and Jungwoo feels like he can't breath 

Jungwoo heart is beating so loudly that Jungwoo feels like it'll burst out of his chest when Jaehyun presses his lips against Jungwoo's

"I am" Jaehyun whispers against Jungwoo's lips "So much, you don't know how hard I try to contain myself not to lock you up in our room with me just so we can just spend all our time together" 

Jungwoo is speechless, from Jaehyun's words and from Jaehyun's kiss 

"I hope you feel the same way about me too," Jaehyun says pressing his head against Jungwoo's neck, pressing soft kisses on the soft skin 

"I do," Jungwoo whispers lowly, and if it's not only the two of them right now Jaehyun would probably miss it from how low Jungwoo says it.

Jungwoo can feel Jaehyun smiles against his neck, and then Jungwoo feel contented, feelings not as heavy as before 

"You're mine now, you can't just hang out with others now," Jaehyun whispers as he placed another kiss on Jungwoo's lips and Jungwoo's face was as red as a tomato. Jaehyun cups Jungwoo's face not fighting the urge to squeeze the younger's cheeks 

"You're so cute Woo. I love you." Jaehyun chuckles "Say it too." Jaehyun whines

"I love you too," Jungwoo says as he takes his chance to run away from Jaehyun entering their dorm 

When Jaehyun reaches their floor he was stopped by Yuta and Taeil whose arms are crossed in his chest

"What did you do to Jungwoo? Why is he so red?" 

"What? nothing" Jaehyun smiles 

"I'm sure they kiss," Yuta whispers to the older 

Jaehyun ignores the two and went straight to their bedroom, he saw Jungwoo covering himself with a blanket trying to obviously hide from Jaehyun 

Jaehyun smiles at the sight of the younger before lying beside him

"Jungwoo I love you." Jungwoo abruptly remove the blanket that's covering his head 

"Hyung! I know just!" Jungwoo's word was shut when Jaehyun presses his lips against the younger for the third time that day, sealing their relationship with a kiss 

"You kiss me too much!" Jungwoo complains

"Your lips are just too soft to resist." 

Jaehyun kisses Jungwoo again now more aggressively as he waits too long to be able to kiss the younger and now nothing can stop him from kissing Jungwoo anytime he wants


End file.
